wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Blackvein's Corsairs
Blackvein's Corsairs, known formerly as the Astral Arbiters, are a Renegade Chapter of Space Marines in the 42nd Millenium. They are a band of vagabonds and greedy raiders whose only recourse is currency. They show a marked hatred for chaos and view it as 'A fool's investment'. History Life as the Astral Arbiters Originally, the chapter was a loyal group of Astartes based in the Segmentum Ultima upon the space station Julianos Landing above the planet of the same name. They were a highly active chapter, using various heavy recruitment practices to simply fuel the fire of their hasty actions. They were experts in voidfare and boarding, often crippling their enemies in orbit before taking out the most valuable target planetside and continuing onward. Fall Existence as Renegades Notable Campaigns * Raid of Bain's Landing (M41) * The Jaeger Port Heist (001.M42) - Led by Rear-Captain Cross, the 'Fang Blades' company waged a massive heist upon the Starport "Jaeger Port" a common trade unit in South Ultima at the time. A total of 2.2 Million thrones were stolen in raw currency and 12 Million in valuable artefacts. They also stole the Imperial Navy Cruiser Anne's Faith. Chapter Organisation Chapter Culture Currently, the chapter has been non-standard in it's rituals. The Corsairs don't believe in Warp gods and harshly persecute the idea and still employ chaplains simply to enforce this and to teach astartes the 'The True Pirate's Way'. This 'True Pirate's Way' is the chapter's unwritten philosophy and a lot of it is subject to change based on how it affects an astartes' ego, money, loot, or offshore reserves of money. Their philosophy is still based around several core tenets: Don't steal from your mates, Don't deal with the dark gods, Don't steal claimed loot, and Don't steal from the captain. Aside from these tenets are their so-called 'Debtor's Laws' that have to do with how they pursue their many esoteric loans and loot clauses. This is founded from their odd fixation with money and loot and will commonly loan out money anonymously only to violently raid any delinquents on their exorbitant payments, it's just as much an engagement plan as it is a laundering scheme. Commonly, the Corsairs will loan to each other for favors, money, items, valuable items, trinkets, or more money. These are 'Brother Loans' and will often be a oath-like bond between brothers in the chapter. This forms the unwritten monetary scheme in the chapter, where power is determined by how much debt an astartes is owed and how much they own. This means many of the chapter's command staff are extremely rich with many outstanding Brother Loans and favors owed or with many paid off to them. Their loan and loot philosophy extends to their plans of engagement, they will loan or mercenary out their forces for fees to Rogue Traders, Navy Commanders, Guard Regiments, or whoever will take their offer. Most of the time they get loot from their enemies on the missions and get pay as well, but delinquent payers will be vigorously pursued until their home or headquarters are raided for all that they're worth. This philosophy of pay permeates the whole chapter and most of it's unique characters. Chapter Gene-Seed Combat Doctrine Notable Corsairs Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By the Blackvein's Corsairs Feel free to add your own About the Blackvein's Corsairs Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Renegade Chapters Category:Unknown Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed